Microbial oils have attracted more and more attention as a sustainable source of nutritional oils, i.e., omega-3 fatty acids. The increasing awareness of the health benefits of these nutritional oils has led to great demand for the oil in dietary supplements, nutraceuticals, and food. Refining processes have been developed and established in specialized refineries to meet market demands and requirements. However, crude microbial oil solidifies upon cooling to ambient conditions making it difficult to handle. Typically, additives are added or additional process steps are performed to remove components from the oil are included to improve the flowability of the oil.